Sherman's Moment
by RC2012
Summary: Details Sherman's thoughts and emotions in the rip-in-the-time-space-continuum scene of the movie. Sherman speaks out against Peabody being taken away, proposes the idea of going into the future, and drives the WABAC; thus getting the opportunity to prove himself.


**Sherman's Moment-A Mr. Peabody and Sherman Fanfic**

Mr. Peabody was driving the WABAC and trying to get away from the cops. This evening had not gone the way he had planned.

"Mr. Peabody, look out!" Sherman cried.

But it was too late. The WABAC hit a stop light and crashed down to the earth. All the historical figures approached the machine.

Agamemnon pulled out his sword. "Hold on, Shermanus! We'll get you out!"

Just then the police arrived.

"Step away from the futuristic orb." One police officer commanded.

"Make me swine!" Robespierre cried pointing his sword at the cop.

The cop pointed his Taser at Robespierre and used it on him.

"Oh-la-la!" The Frenchman cried before he fell to the ground.

Agamemnon laughed nervously and then he and the others backed away.

"Peabody, we have you surrounded. Come out with your paws up!" a cop said into a megaphone.

Mr. Peabody looked worriedly at Sherman and Sherman looked worriedly back.

"No, Mr. Peabody…" Sherman didn't want his father to go. Had he known that all of this would happen, he'd never had told Penny about the WABAC.

Mr. Peabody wanted to tell his son that everything was going to be all right, but he couldn't. He wasn't so sure if everything was going to be alright.

Mr. Peabody got up from his chair and walked over to the door. It opened and Mr. Peabody stepped out with his paws in the air. Sherman and Penny followed him out.

"Mr. Peabody, you're under arrest for kidnapping, reckless endangerment…" the cop said before Miss Grunion took the megaphone away and spoke into it.

"Not to mention the numerous traffic violations…and the fact that you bit me!"

"Please, listen to me!"Mr. Peabody cried. "There's a rip in the time space continuum. If you arrest me, I won't be able to stop it!"

"Enough!" Ms. Grunion cried. "For far too long, you've bamboozled the world with your fancy jargon and that little red tie of yours, and look what's come of it! Take him away"

Just then animal control came and two men came over to Mr. Peabody, one of them holding a pole with a collar at the end. They snapped it around Mr. Peabody's neck and began to drag him over to the animal control van.

"No, please! You don't know what you're doing!" Mr. Peabody cried.

"What are they going to do to him?" Sherman asked worriedly

Ms. Grunion turned to Sherman and flashed him an evil smile.

"Don't you know what happens to dogs that bite?"

Sherman knew what she meant and gasped. They were going to take Mr. Peabody to the city pound and kill him.

"Please, don't!" Mr. Peabody cried as he held onto the bumper of the van, trying his best not to be dragged inside. There was a look of fear on his face.

"No, give him another chance!" Sherman cried.

"He's through with chances! Now he must pay for his mistakes!" Ms. Grunion cried.

"But I'm the one who made all the mistakes. I took the WABAC without permission. It's all my fault the time-space continuum is falling apart. The only mistake Mr. Peabody ever made…was me!" Sherman said glumly.

Peabody looked at Sherman with concern "Sherman, no." He said.

He didn't think Sherman was a mistake. He never did.

Ms. Grunion smiled. "You're absolutely right, Sherman! What kind of a father could a dog be to a boy?"

Sherman thought about what she said. She was right, Mr. Peabody was a dog. But he thought about how he'd been raised by Mr. Peabody and how Mr. Peabody had cared about him all these years.

Sherman thought about all the times Mr. Peabody had been looking after him and then he grinned. He looked up at Ms. Grunion.

"Maybe you're right, Ms. Grunion, but there's one thing you haven't considered."

"And what's that?" Ms. Grunion demanded.

Sherman raised his hand up proudly. "I'm a dog too!"

Ms. Grunion looked shocked.

"If being a dog means that you're like Mr. Peabody, who never turns his back on you, is there to pick you up when you fall down, and loves you no matter how many times you mess up, then yeah; I'm a dog too!"

Mr. Peabody smiled at Sherman.

"I'm a dog too!" Leonardo da Vinci said.

"I'm a dog too!" Agamemnon cried.

"I'm a dog too!" Cried King Tut.

"I'm a dog too!" Robespierre answered while lying on a stretcher. "A little poodle dog!"

Soon all the other historical figures cried out that they were dogs too.

"I'm a dog too!" Mrs. Peterson cried.

"Ditto on that dog thing!" Mr. Peterson cried.

Penny slowly made her way out of the crowd and over to Sherman. Sherman came over to her too,

Penny smiled. "I'm a dog too." Then she hugged Sherman.

Sherman smiled and hugged her back.

"Fine!" Ms. Grunion said. "You're all dogs, but you can't change the law!"

Penny spotted someone in the crowd. "Maybe not, but I know someone who can."

And then from the crowd emerged George Washington, the first president of the United States.

Other people from the crowd murmured.

"We hold these truths to be self-evident that all men-and some dogs-are created equal. I hereby award Mr. Peabody a presidential pardon.

"Me too!" Cried Abe Lincoln.

"I've done worse." Said former president Bill Clinton.

Then the animal control officers released Mr. Peabody and Sherman came over to hug him.

"That was an impressive speech, Sherman." Mr. Peabody said.

"Thanks." Sherman said.

Just then the sphinx statue from ancient Egypt fell from the sky and landed on the ground. The nose fell off and landed on Ms. Grunion, without killing her of course.

"It is getting bigger!" Marie Antoinette cried pointing at the time vortex.

Robespierre, who was standing again and was right next to Marie, grabbed her shoulders and looked frighten at her.

"What are we going to do?" He cried.

"This is the greatest collection of geniuses ever assembled," Mr. Peabody said. "Surely if we work together, we can come up with a way to get to the past!"

"I could build a catapult, and we could go very fast." Leonardo suggested.

"But you must remember that as you approach the speed of light, the gravity will be too strong." Einstein said holding a rubix cube.

"And for every action there is a positive and opposite reaction." Said Newton.

"I say that we go up there and punch that hole in the face!' Agamemnon said punching one hand into the other.

While all the intellectuals were trying to come up with an idea, Sherman was listening to them and trying to come up with an idea of his own.

_If going back into the past caused this, then shouldn't…_

Sherman grinned. He had an idea!

"Mr. Peabody, I have an idea!" Sherman cried.

Mr. Peabody looked at Sherman.

"What is it, Sherman?"

Sherman ran over to Peabody excitedly. "Why not go to the future?"

"The future?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"I've never been to the future, so it's probably not as messed up."

Mr. Peabody thought about it and smiled.

"That's it! Sherman, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Not usually." Sherman replied. Mr. Peabody turned back to everyone else.

"Of course! It's just like what you all said, but the total opposite!"

Everyone was confused at first, so Peabody explained.

"If we set the WABAC to go to the future, it'll create a gravitational field that is equal and opposite to the rip in the time-space continuum!"

Everyone caught on to what Mr. Peabody was saying and cheered. There was now hope of fixing this mess.

Agamemnon laughed, but then he looked confused.

"I don't get it." The ancient Greek said.

Sherman smiled. "We're gonna go up there and punch that hole in the face!"

"Yeah!" Agamemnon and his men raised their arms up and cheered.

Mr. Peabody smiled at Sherman. "Sherman, you're a genius."

Sherman smiled too, knowing that Mr. Peabody was proud of him.

"But Peabody, how far will you need to go? Da Vinci asked.

"Just a few seconds ought to do, then we'll sling shot right back." Mr. Peabody said.

"Sherman?" Penny came up to him.

"Do you think it could work?" Penny asked. She was worried, not just because of the vortex, but mainly because of the fear that Sherman and Mr. Peabody may not come back.

Sherman gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, it'll work."

"Come Sherman!" Mr. Peabody cried, entering the time machine.

"Just remember, Penny!" Sherman called back to her as he ran toward the WABAC. "I'm a…"

Then he tripped when he entered the time machine and fell on his face, but he lifted his head up with a smile.

"Genius!" He finished. The doors of the WABAC closed.

Mr. Peabody came over to one side of the control panel. "Sherman, I have to make the computations for the WABAC to go into the future."

"Okay."

Mr. Peabody turned to him. "That means you'll have to drive."

Sherman looked at Mr. Peabody. Although Mr. Peabody had no choice but to let his son drive the machine, Sherman could tell that Mr. Peabody now trusted him. He could tell that Mr. Peabody had faith that he could handle this.

Sherman nodded and came over to the driver's chair.

"In order to make the jump into the future the WABAC will need to go fast, faster than it's ever gone before." Mr. Peabody looked at Sherman.

"Are you ready, Sherman?" Mr. Peabody asked.

Sherman looked back and nodded. "Yeah."

Sherman took the control to the WABAC and piloted it up towards the time vortex.

"You can do this, Sherman. I know you can." Penny said as she watched the time machine fly up into the time vortex.

"Now, Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked.

"Not yet!" Mr. Peabody answered while entering in the calculations.

Lights were flashing red as a warning sign appeared before Sherman, notifying him that the WABAC had reached terminal velocity. At the speed that they were going, the WABAC's window began to crack.

"Now?"

"Just a little more, Sherman!" Mr. Peabody said.

Sherman made the WABAC go faster.

Mr. Peabody finished making the calculations and looked at Sherman.

"Now, Sherman!" He cried.

Sherman, with a determined look on his face, pressed the red button. The WABAC spun around and disappeared in the time vortex.

More objects from the past were falling from the vortex, but then it stood still. For a moment everyone held their breaths.

A few seconds later, the objects that were frozen in the air began to get sucked up back into the vortex. All the historical things and figures were lifted back up into the vortex, back to their respective times. All the historical figures said good-bye as they were lifted up into the sky.

The sphinx's nose floated up into the ground and Ms. Grunion got up. She had been beaten by Mr. Peabody and Sherman.

Ms. Grunion raised her fist up at the time vortex

"You haven't seen the last of me, Peabody! You'll make a mistake eventually and when you do, I'll be there!"

Unbeknownst to Ms. Grunion, Agamemnon was hiding behind the animal control van.

Then Agamemnon, who had fallen in love with Ms. Grunion when he had arrived in the present, came up behind her and grabbed her. Then he was lifted up into the air and took Ms. Grunion along with him.

"The Grunion is mine!" Agamemnon declared as he and Ms. Grunion were sucked up into the time vortex.

Then it disappeared in a flash of light.

Everyone stood there watching, waiting. They were waiting for Mr. Peabody and Sherman to return.

"Come on, Sherman. Come home." Penny prayed.

But there was no sign of them returning.

Penny's mother came over to her. Mrs. Peterson wrapped her arms around Penny, trying to comfort her.

Penny started to cry.

Then there was a flash and a booming sound.

Penny and everyone else looked up at the sky above Mr. Peabody's penthouse apartment.

Echoing booms occurred one after another over the penthouse, each up a little farther than the last.

Then with the sounding of the final boom, the WABAC reappeared in the sky. Sherman cried out in joy while Mr. Peabody howled out in joy.

The WABAC flew over the watching crowd.

Sherman could see Penny.

Penny smiled at him. Sherman smiled back.

The WABAC flew over Penny and her parents and came back flying over them again.

Penny raised her arms up into the air and cheered for Mr. Peabody and Sherman's safe return.

Mr. and Mrs. Peterson held hands while looking at the WABAC, both glad that the time travelers came back as well.

"We did it, Mr. Peabody! Everything's back to normal!" Sherman cried.

"We did, thanks to your brilliant idea, Sherman." Mr. Peabody said smiling proudly at his son.

Sherman smiled back.

He flew the WABAC back to the penthouse while all the onlookers cheered for them.

THE END

**Alright, Sherman got to prove himself! That was one of my most favorite scenes of the movie. My most favorite scene was the ending where Mr. Peabody and Sherman said that they both loved each other. Hope you liked the fic.**

**~RC**


End file.
